During deceleration, the traditional fuel-fired vehicle adopts the mechanical brake. During the braking, the kinetic energy of vehicle is rapidly and greatly consumed by the mechanical friction such that realize the brake effect. This braking manner has the following disadvantages: if the vehicle brakes frequently or continuously, great amount of heat may be generated, and the brake may have the heat regression problem, which may give adverse influences to the brake effect; due to mechanical friction, the service life of brake shall be shortened, and the economy of vehicle shall be reduced. For an electric vehicle, its essential component is the battery, which is very important for the endurance mileage of electric vehicle. If it is decelerated with the brake of traditional fuel-fired vehicle, during braking, the energy is not fed back or absorbed, thereby the utilization rate of energy is very low, and a great amount of energy is wasted, the result is unfavorable for the endurance mileage of electric vehicle.
In prior arts, a regenerative brake energy feedback scheme to improve the endurance mileage of electric vehicle is provided. For example, Chinese patent applications No. CN1473724A and CN1647968A, etc., have mentioned the regenerative braking scheme, however, the structures of their systems are complex and the control methods are very complicated.